


Look at you

by stormyphoenixx



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M, No beta we saunter like Crowley, PWP, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyphoenixx/pseuds/stormyphoenixx
Summary: Some after sex cuddling and sweet talk between the husbands.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Look at you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EffableSamael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [EffableSamael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael). Log in to view. 



> Hi there!  
> I've written this ficlet in about a hour as I got really inspired by the latest artwork (and the words accompanying it) from EffableSamael, to whom I dedicate this! Go check out all the other GO fan arts by EffableSamael because it's really worth it *chef's kiss*  
> Also I know this reaaaally looks like something hella self-indulging but hey, so much stuff of this fandom is self-indulging, and everyone needs sweetness and fluff from time to time to keep up the spirits! And forgive me for mistakes, gotta remind you English isn't my native language so they keep happening all the same :)

They say demons don't love, demons don’t show any weak points for others to take advantage for. 

But Crowley, who didn’t fit with angels once, could ever fit with demons? Obviously not. After enduring millennia of neglect and loneliness he'd never admit that he had weak spots very easily, but the only creature who’s known him all along, Aziraphale the angel of the Eastern Gate, didn’t need to hear him say so; he was already sure of the fact that the demon, deep down, was a _nice_ person, gentler and more compassionate than some angels he'd known. 

Once their respective offices were off their backs, the mutual pining came to an end and they were finally free to love each other even in the human way; still, making Crowley take praise wasn’t easy because he kept trying to dodge it, as if it were a bad thing for him to accept it, he just had a hard time believing those words said about him were true. It would need time to get easier. 

“Oh, look at you” Aziraphale said softly, literally glowing in the aftersex, staring at the demon lying on top of him who was still lightly panting, still keeping the angel's cock inside of him as it softened, an arm wrapped around his sinewy, sweaty back. “What a sight you are, my dear.” 

Crowley just let out a low, non-threatening growl, his head against Aziraphale's chest, but didn’t try to contradict. Well, that was a start… 

“It'll take me a while to get used to this,” Aziraphale went on, gaze still “being able to hold you like this, make love to you… or maybe I’ll never get used to it, as I’ll never have enough of this.” 

Crowley slightly lifted his head and looked at him, golden eyes full of adoration. “Same here” he admitted, with a smirk, and let the angel slip free from between his legs. 

“You’re not protesting, dearest, is it because of the afterglow or perhaps you’re finally surrendering to my showers of love?” Aziraphale teased him. 

“Don’t even think that you’ve won, angel” the demon pretended to snarl, then somehow he began purring as the angel stroked his wine red hair, all mussed because of the lovemaking but still soft. 

“No, never, how could I, how dare” Aziraphale retorted gently, and went on with the petting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for eventual feedback. If you wanna get in contact with me, I'm @stormyphoenix on Tumblr


End file.
